1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a turbocharger system that can compensate for boost pressure suddenly dropping at the upstream side further than a throttle valve due to sudden opening of the throttle valve, when a vehicle is suddenly accelerated.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a turbocharger is a device that turns a turbine using the pressure of an exhaust gas from an engine and then increases the output of the engine by supplying high-pressure air into a combustion chamber, using the torque of the turbine.
The compressed air that has passed through the turbocharger is cooled through an intercooler in an intake line and then supplied into the combustion chamber of the engine through the throttle valve.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a turbocharger system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a common turbocharger system, a turbine 22 is turned by an exhaust gas discharged through an exhaust pipe 7 from an exhaust manifold 5 and a compressor 21 connected with the turbine 22 by a rotary shaft 23 sucks and compresses external air through an intake pipe 9 while operating, such that compressed air is supplied into a combustion chamber 31 of an engine 30 through an intake line 1.
The supplied air is cooled through an intercooler 3 in the intake line 1 and supplied into the combustion chamber 31 of the engine 30 through a throttle valve 10.
However, the turbocharger system 20 of the related art has a problem in that turbo-lag is generated by a sudden drop in boost pressure at the upstream side further than the throttle valve 10 due to sudden opening of the throttle valve 10 that controls the amount of air to be supplied into the combustion chamber 31, in sudden acceleration of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.